Final Farewell
by totallyinlovewithed
Summary: When Ed gets killed, what will happen to him next? Will Al just move on, or will he try to do the alchemy that Ed and Al promised they would never try again? Sorry, I suck at summaries. R&R. Ideas are always appreciated! no pairings
1. Chapter 1

_Final Farewell_

_By totallyinlovewithed_

_This is my first fan fic so please NO FLAMES!_

_Chapter 1: Vengence_

_Disclamer: I (sadly) do not own Full Metal Alchemist_

Ed was walking alone. It was pouring rain. He kept seeing Al's face in his mind. A tear trickled down his eye. He kept thinking to himself, "Why did Al have to die? Why couldn't he have just let me die?" The questions kept pilling up in his mind. He was headed back to the Rockbell's house. Looking down at the dirt road, he thought about how he and Al had used to play there all the time. He thought about how it was all his fault for suggesting to bring back their mom. "If we had just let her die, we wouldn't have created a homunculus. We would have known nothing about them. We wouldn't have tried human alchemy and Al would have still had a body and I would have had all my limbs. We wouldn't have gone looking for the Philosopher's Stone. I wouldn't have died and Al wouldn't have tried to save me. It's all my fault." That thought kept filling his mind.

As he walked up the steps to the Rockbell's house, Winry opened the door. "What's the matter, Ed?" Ed stopped for a moment. He started crying. "Ed?" said Winry. He turned around and ran off to his burnt down house. "ED!" called Winry after him.

He just stood at the ashes, crying. Memories flooded his mind. "Damn! It's all my fault!" He fell to his knees sobbing. He stayed there all night. In the morning, the rain let up and Winry had come looking for him. "Ed? Where's Al?" Ed just sat there, still staring at the pile of ashes that used to be his house. He looked up at Winry and saw her worried face. "He's dead and it's all my fault…" he said in a shaky voice. Winry just stood there looking at Ed. "Look, Ed, however he died, I'm sure that it wasn't your fault." "Yes it is, Winry. One of the homunculus stabbed me and I died." Winry gave a gasp of horror, "Al sacrificed his life and the stone to save me. I was supposed to be the one who saved him. Not the other way around." He put his head in his knees. He started crying again. "Look, Ed, it's not your fault. Trust me on this one. You couldn't have known that Al was going to do that." "It's my fault Winry. If I hadn't tried to bring back mom, then Al wouldn't have lost his body, and we wouldn't have gone looking for the stone. We wouldn't have met the homunculus and I wouldn't have gotten stabbed. Al wouldn't have sacrificed his life. It's my fault." "Ed…" said Winry now starting to cry. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Let's go inside. You'll catch a cold." "Whatever," said Ed. He got up and started to walk toward the Rockbell's house.

When he got inside, Winry asked if he was hungry. "No. Not really," said Ed. He didn't care if he died. He thought that at least he would be with Al. "Well Ed," Winry gave a sly smile, "so it looks like you're still a little shorty. Even after all this time" Ed just sat on the couch looking out the window. Winry knew that he wasn't in the mood otherwise he would have yelled her head off. She walked out of the room. He kept thinking about how much he hated Envy and the other homunculus. He got up and put his coat on. He jumped out the window and started running. He said to himself, "I'll kill them for this! I swear it!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:Reunited_

_Thanks for the replys! Hope ya like the 2nd chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and I never will_

"Ed! It's time for break…" started Winry as she peeked into his room. "Edward?" She looked inside to find that no one was there. She found a note on the bed.

_Dear Winry,_

_I'm so sorry for burdening you with my troubles. I can't forgive the homunculus for killing Al. I will get them back for this. So thank you for the hospitality and kindness. I will be back as soon as I can. Sorry for the rush leaving without saying goodbye. _

_Love,_

_Ed_

Reading this, Winry ran downstairs. "Granny! Ed's gone!" Pinako looked up. "I know Winry." Winry gasped. "You really expected Ed to just let the homunculus for killing Al? Come on. You and I both know better than that." Winry sighed. "I guess so." _I just hope he's alright…_

"ENVY!" yelled Ed in a rage so great that you could practically see the fire surrounding his body. "Where are you, you bastard!" Ed had transmuted his arm into a machine gun. He was shooting recklessly at the air. "Come out and fight me!" "You asked for it pipsqueak!" yelled Envy as he swooped down and kicked him in the gut. Ed stood up looking more determined than ever. "I'll kill you for killing Al." "No you won't. It's not my fault pipsqueak. Al killed himself. Or did you forget. He killed himself to save you." Ed gasped and fell to his knees. Envy took the opportunity to kick him into a wall. After what Envy had said, he just gave up all hope. He let Envy kick him to the ground. As he approached Ed, he stopped. "What's the matter Fullmetal Pipsqueak? Don't have the guts to fight back?" "Al…" whispered Ed as he began to loose consciousness. "Oh yes, your brother can't save you now," said Envy picking Ed up by the shirt. "Wanna bet?" said a distant voice. All of a sudden as Envy turned around, the Gate appeared. "What the?" The doors slowly opened. It was Al. As he struggled to get out, Envy drew back in fear. The black hands came out and took him in. "No…NO!" screamed Envy as the door closed behind him. "Brother!" yelled Al as he ran to Ed's side. "Brother, are you ok? Brother?" Ed began to regain consciousness. "Al…you're…back? But how?" whispered Ed. As he began to sit up he gasped in pain. He had hurt his back when Envy threw him into the wall. "Brother, are you ok? Try not to move. You're injured. Look. I can't carry you, but I can transmute a stretcher for you. But I'm gonna need your help. OK?" asked Al. Ed nodded. Sweating and gasping in pain, he slowly began to get up. He was half way up when he began to fall. Al caught him instantly. He put him on the stretcher, and rolled him out of there.

There ya have it! oOo and I'm not uploading any more chapters untill 3 reviews! Sorry... NO FLAMES! (please...)


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Reunions_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA_

Ed woke up an hour later. He tried to move, but grimaced in pain. He forgot about his back. His head was pounding and he was sore all over from the battle with Envy. "Brother! You're alright!" Al ran up to the bed. "Well, well Fullmetal, it looks like you saved your brother," said a familiar voice. It was Mustang. "Look. You have to rest and regain your strength before any more missions. So I'll see you around," said Mustang as he left.

"Al. You're really back!" said Ed in a weak voice. "Yeah, but at what cost? You hurt yourself trying to save me. How can that be equivalent exchange?" asked Al. "Look, Al, this isn't your fault. Don't worry about me." He raised his hand to a thumbs up. He winced in pain, but still kept it up. "I'm fine." Al knew that his brother was in pain, but he still smiled and gave a thumbs up back.

"Edward! Are you ok?" said yet another familiar voice. It was Winry. Pinako was right behind her. "Al! Ed got your body back!" said Winry. "Of course I did! Did you think that I would have just left there empty handed?" said Ed as he tried yet again to sit up. He sat up, but he was in a lot of pain. "See…Winry…I told…you…" Ed panted out. His breaths came in painful stabs due to the pain shooting in his back. "Brother! Lie down!" yelled Al. "I'm…fine…Al." panted Ed. "Listen…Winry. I…I'm sorry…for leaving…Risembool…in such…a hurry." "Ed? What is it?" said Winry. A worried look filled her face. Ed finally couldn't take the pain anymore. He yelled out. Al rushed to his side and helped him lie down. His breathing returned back to normal after a few minutes. He slowly lost consciousness.

"Al. Can I talk to you?" asked Winry. "Yeah, sure." said Al as he turned away. They walked outside into the hall. "Al, what happened to Ed? He seemed in so much pain…" said Winry. "He hurt his back really badly while fighting a homunculus. It's a miracle that he isn't dead really. But he refuses to listen to us. We tell him to rest, but he insists that he's ok. He's one tough cookie alright," said Al.

After they talked a little more, Al and Winry returned into the room. Al went to the cafeteria to get them some food. Winry filled Pinako in on what had happened. Ed started to wake up again. "Ed? Are you ok?" asked Winry. "Yeah. I guess. I really wish my back would stop hurting," said Ed. "Hey, where did Al go?" asked Ed. "Oh. He went to the cafeteria to get us some food," said Winry.

When Al came back, Winry and Pinako ate their food and left for the hotel. Al stayed back and said that he would meet them later. "So, brother, are you feeling any better?" asked Al. "No. Not really. If anything, my back hurts more," said Ed. He coughed a little and winced because of the shot of pain that went through his back. After a while, Al left for the hotel leaving Ed alone in the room. "I'm glad you're back, Al," whispered Ed to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

**There you have it! Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Anyway you know the drill! 3 reviews for me to upload the next chapter. R&R! OR THERE IS A DELETE BUTTON!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Trouble_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…(though I wish I did…)_

**Here's chapter 4 for ya! Enjoy! R&R please! THIS IS A NO FLAME ZONE :)**

"You WHAT?" screamed Winry. Al had checked Ed out of the hospital early that morning and took him back to Risembool. Al and Winry were now standing in the living room and arguing. "Why? Ed was in so much pain. Why the hell did you do that, Al?"

"Look, Winry," Al began, "Ed WAS in a lot of pain, and the doctors weren't doing anything but hurting him and… well…" "He couldn't… see me… in so much… pain," panted Ed as hewas walking to thestairs. "Brother! Lie down! You shouldn't be walking!" yelled Al. "I'm fine…Al…really!" panted Ed. As he tried to walkdown the stairs, he couldn't take the pain anymore. He fell down the stairs.

"BROTHER!" screamed Al as he ran to his side. Ed was moaning on the ground, obviously in pain. "Winry… look… Al did this…for me…so don't… yell at him," panted Ed. He lost consciousness. A worried look shot across Winry's face.

Al and Winry helped him back to the bed. It was a lot easier moving him with 2 people instead of only alone. "You see, Al? I told you. Ed would have been better off in a hospital room," said Winry.

"No he wouldn't have. Now that Envy knows that Ed is injured, the homunculus would probably attack him. A public hospital is probably not the best place for him at the moment," said Al. "But Al, you said that this Envy person was taken into the Gate. So how could the other homunculus know?" said Winry. Al sighed. He knew that Winry was right.

Ed began to regain consciousness. "Al's right…Winry," said Ed. "I hate hospitals, and he knows it. I'm happy he took me out of there." Al looked at his brother. He felt grateful that he had gotten him out of saying that to Winry. "Ed… YOU IDIOT!" screamed Winry. She got her wrench out and was ready to hit Ed with all she had. "Stop it, Winry!" yelled Pinako.

Winry stopped and turned to see that Pinako was behind her. "Granny?" said Winry. She was surprised to see her because Pinako was supposed to be on an errand. "I finished early and decided to come home. It looks like Ed and Al have something planned again. You boys will never grow up, will you," said Pinako with a big sigh.

"Hey, Al?" whispered Ed. "Can you take me outside? I need some fresh air. Maybe a walk around the old neighborhood or something…" "How are we gonna get you outside?" asked Al. He was ok with the fresh air. Not so much about the whole moving him though. "You can transmute something. Hell, I could probably transmute something," said Ed.

He clapped his hands together weakly and transmuted the couch into a bed like wheelchair. After though, he was sweating and panting. The alchemy took too much energy. "Al… could you help…me get…on?" panted Ed. "Of course. Are you ok brother? You look so pale," said Al while helping Ed onto the wheelchair. "Yeah…I'm fine," said Ed. "Be back later, Winry!" yelled Al from outside the house.

**Well…there's chapter 4. Hope you like it! I don't know when I will update next…but I will try to as soon as possible. I do kinda need at least 3 reviews. So review or there is a delete button and I will be veeeeeeeeery boooooooored and I will just mope around doing nothing. So review or no more Final Farewell. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Apologies_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA_

**Thanks again for the reviews! They motivated me to finish chapter 5! Enjoy! **

"Brother…How did I get out of the gate? I'm confused. It really wasn't Equivalent Exchange when you think about it. Envy for me? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Look, Al. I don't know how, I'm just glad that you did. I really was going to kill off all of the homunculus. I probably would have just died trying or something. I'm glad you're back, Al…and I'm sorry." Ed's voice became very calm and soft. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything." Said Al now confused about what his brother meant.

"I just mean that…well…I…" Ed started. His voice began to get shaky. "I just…well…It's my fault that you died in the first place. If I hadn't forced you into human transmutation, than you wouldn't have lost your body in the first place. We would have never started looking for the stone and we wouldn't have met the homunculus. I wouldn't have died and you wouldn't have brought me back sacrificing your own life for mine. You have to admit, Al. It is my fault." Al just stood there looking at his brother.

"Ed. It's not your fault. I knew about the risks. I helped anyway. It was not your fault." Al now stopped pushing Ed. He stopped and they both looked up at the stars. Ed started to fall asleep. "Thanks…Al." He slowly fell asleep.

Al pushed Ed back. When they got into the house, Al put him on the bed. He was very tired. He just plopped on his own bed and fell asleep. Winry came in to check on them only to find that they were both sleeping. She turned the light off and let them sleep. She whispered goodnight and closed the door.

The next morning, when Al woke up, he saw that his brother had stupidly again tried to get up. He was lying on the floor moaning. "Brother! When will you ever learn?" said Al as he helped his brother up and laid him on the bed. "Sorry, Al. You weren't up yet and I was getting tired of waiting." Said Ed now with a smile. "What's wrong?" said Winry as she came into the room. She saw Ed on the bed. "What did you do now?" she asked. "He tried to get up again, Winry. I think we need to chain him to the bed or something." Said Al with a slight laugh in his voice. "You're both hopeless." Said Winry as she walked out of the room.

Al got Ed down the stairs in the wheelchair like bed. "Al, can we go for a walk again?" asked Ed. He was tired of just staying in the house all day doing nothing. "Sure. Lemme grab my coat." Said Al. He grabbed his coat and took Ed outside.

They were half way through the walk when they heard a rustling in the bushes. "Hello?" said Al. He was worried. Out hopped a bunny. "Oh. It's just a bunny." Said Al with a sigh of relief.

"Loosen up, Al. You're so tense." Said Ed. Al thought, '_Easy for you to say. I'm the one that has to protect you. If it was the other way around, you would be just as paranoid.'_ They walked some more when another bush started to rustle. Al just passed it by thinking it was just another bunny. Hell, was he wrong! Out jumped Envy.

**I have had to read SOOOOOO many fics that end like this. Too much damn suspense. Well, that's how I'm going to end mine. TOO BAD! You know the drill. 3 reviews for the next chapter. They better be good as hell ya hear! Oh and I already finished chapter 6 so all you have to do is give me 3 good reviews and I'll update. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Danger_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA_

**Thanks for the reviews! So anyway, you were wondering what happened? Here you go!**

"Envy! But how did you get out of the gate?" Al was both shocked to see Envy and worried about his brother. "Well, a life for a life right?" said Envy with a smirk. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" said Al now transmuting a spear. "No way in hell am I going to let you kill me or my brother. So leave us the hell alone!" yelled Al as he lunged at Envy. He dodged it. All of a sudden, a big box formed around Envy. Al wasn't doing it.

Al turned to find Ed on the ground transmuting something. He was sweating and panting obviously in pain. "Brother!" yelled Al as he bolted toward his brother who was now unconscious. "You pissed off the wrong person Full Metal Pipsqueak!" yelled Envy as he busted out of the box. Al ran to head him off with the spear. He stabbed him in the chest where his heart was. "Brother! We gotta get out of here!" yelled Al as he picked him up and put him on the stretcher.

He ran as fast as he could, but a rock caused the stretcher to topple over throwing Ed off. "Brother!" yelled Al. He ran toward Ed to find that he had hit his head on a rock. He was bleeding. Al knew that he had to get his brother to safety. "Come out, come out Full Metal Pipsqueak!" yelled Envy. He turned and saw Al trying to get his brother up. "Al…leave me…and run! You can…still make it. If he…kills me, then at...least...you'll be…safe," panted Ed.

"Not a chance, brother! I'm not leaving you!" said Al. Envy came swooping down from a tree kicking Al to the side. Al was out cold. Envy probably thought that he was dead. He headed toward Ed. "So pipsqueak, thought you could get away from me." Said Envy as he picked Ed up. "Goodbye, Edward." Said Envy right before she jabbed her spear like hand into his chest. Ed spit out some blood as Envy pushed him aside. His breathing was slowly decreasing.

Envy ran off. Al slowly got up. He looked around for Envy. He saw his brother on the ground, bleeding. "BROTHER!" screamed Al as he ran toward his side. "Al…I thought…that you were…dead…I'm so glad…you're still…alive…" Ed spit out a little more blood."I...love...you...Al" Those were his last words. His pupils dilated and he fell into darkness. Al started crying. "Brother! NO!" His scream pierced through the darkness.

**There you have it. Chapter 6. Don't worry. You haven't seen the last of Ed…evil laugh So anyway, you know the drill, 3 reviews! You should hurry though. I already finished Chapter 7. So as soon as 3 reviews, I update!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Tears_

**Here you go! Chapter 7! Anyway... ENJOY!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!_

"NO! Brother! Get up! You can't be dead! Open your eyes! Please! NO!" screamed Al. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was holding his brother's dead body in his arms. _Brother can't be dead. H-he just couldn't be. H-he's just sleeping. It can't be. Why? WHY? We paid everything and he still lost his life._

It started to rain. Al just sat there crying. His tears fell onto his brother's face. He stayed there until dawn. He was still crying. He picked up his brother's body and headed toward Winry's house.

When he finally got there, he knocked on the door. "Finally, Al! What took you so…" Winry took one look at Al, and then saw Ed's dead body. "She fell to her knees. "Al…how?" Tears flooded both Winry and Al's eyes. "Envy…k-killed him. H-he couldn't f-fight back. He w-was still h-hurt. I-it's all my f-fault. I s-should've protected him m-more."

"Al…" said Winry as she looked up at Al. He was covered in blood and rain. Al choked back the rest of his tears. "I don't care what the cost. I will get him back. I promise." His voice turned stern and determined, while still shaky from crying. "Al…"

"Goodbye, Winry." Said Al. He scooped up Ed's body and headed toward where his old house used to be. "Al! Wait!" screamed Winry but it was to late.

When he got there, he drew a transmutation circle that was all too familiar. It was the circle used in human transmutations. He placed Ed's dead body in the middle. "I don't care about Equivalent Exchange. You give me my brother back NOW!" screamed Al as he activated the transmutation circle. He saw the gate right in front of him.

"So, Al. Back again. I thought that you were glad that I let you go," said a voice. It was the Gate Keeper.

"I was. But Envy killed my brother. I want him back. You let that monster out. It's all your fault!" Al yelled at the Keeper. "I gave your brother what he wanted. So please, proceed with your human transmutation." Said the Keeper with a sarcastic tone. "I will! And I will get my brother's body back so you just stay out of it!" screamed Al as the gate doors opened.

"Give me back my brother!" screamed Al. The gates opened. The arms reached into his mind. They were stripping away his ability to do alchemy. When they were done, Al woke up next to the transmutation circle. He looked at what he created. "Brother?" said Al with at hopeful look on his face. "Brother!" said Al with excitement now because his creation was moving. He started to walk toward it and stopped dead in his tracks. It was his worst nightmare.

**oOoh! PLOT TWIST! Anyway, sorry to anyone who thought that Ed was gonna live. TOO BAD! Nah nah. But don't worry, we haven't seen the last of our little chibi. oOo and R&R but remember, THIS IS A NO FLAME ZONE! oOo and 3 reviews for the next chapter. Or like I said, there is a delete button and I am not afraid to use it! HA HA HA HA!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Sorrow_

_Disclamer: I don't own FMA SO STOP BUGGING ME ALREADY!_

**For those of you who care...I just got back from a 5 DAY VACATION! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO tired. Anyway, because I only got 2 reviews, I really shouldn't be updating yet...but since hanjuuluver said that he/she (sorry! I don't know if you are a boy or girl...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!) wouldn't threaten me with pointy things for the delete comment, I thought you might like the 8th chapter. Anyway...ENJOI!**

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" screeched Al as he looked at his brother's body. He couldn't believe what he saw. His brother, the person who had fought for his life against the artificially created humans, had been turned into one himself. It looked just like their mother's attempt. "NO!" screamed Al.

_Earlier at Dante's house…"Good work Envy. I see you've managed to kill off the older Elric. Now I need you to bring me his body. He'll want a few of these." Said Dante. She was holding out the stones of life. "I understand." Said Envy as he turned and walked out._

Al was sitting on his knees. He couldn't believe what he had done. It was all his fault. He turned his brother into a homunculus. Even worse, he knew that sooner or later, he would have to kill him off. He couldn't bear the thought of killing off someone who even looked like his brother.

He new what he had to do. Just to be safe, he picked up the knife he had in his pocket. It was a pocket knife that Ed had given him for his 9th birthday. He cut off a part of his hair. His eyes got watery as memories flooded his mind.He tried to hold back the tears, but it was no use. The tears came overflowing out of his eyes and ran down his face. He held the knife up and was about to stabhim when a hand grabbed his. He turned around to find that it was Envy. "Envy? What the hell do you want now?" said Al. He was VERY pissed. Envy had killed his brother. This was all his fault.

"I came for your brother. So hand him over and I won't kill you."

"Over my dead body you bastard! Like that would actually happen! You are ONE BIG STUPID NUTCASE!" screamed Al. He was now pointing the knife at Envy. "And what do you think that you will accomplish with that puny thing." said Envy with a smirk on his face.

"Stay back you disgusting monster!" yelled Al. He suddenly felt something on his foot. He looked down. It was Ed. Or Ed's body anyway. "Brother?" said Al with a confused look on his face. "So, kid, you're finally joining in?" Envy said, his smirk now widening. Ed's body threw Al against the tree. He had the strength of Armstrong, Mustang and Al in the suit of armor put together.(Then again...Mustang really has no muscles so...I guess that doesn't count...ED: THANK YOU!)

Al began to black out. The last thing that he saw was Envy and his big brother walking away together. '_No! He can't be leaving me! I'm his brother! We're all we've got! Brother…BROTHER!' s_creamed Al to himself as he finally lost consciousness.

"So, Edward," began Envy holding out the stones of life, "Do you want some or what?"

Ed nodded and took a handful. He ate all of the stones that Envy had. "Thanks." said Ed as plain and monotone as you can get. The tatto of orobourus became visible on the back of his neck. They were headed toward Dante's house. She was staring out the window. A smile filled her face. "Good work, Envy." She said to herself.

**Anywayz, like I said, I AM SOOO TIRED! But I kind of have MAJOR writer's block. I don't know when I'll update next. Oh...and to those of you who wanted to know if Al is going to kill Ed...TOO BAD! YOU HAVE TO WAIT! MU AHA AHA AHA! **

**(Ed:Hi everybody. It's me. Ed. NOT THE HOMUNCULS. Anyway, I think that this girl is CRAZY! Don't you agree? She is one cracked up nut case.**

**Me: WHO YOU CALLIN A CRACKED UP NUTCASE SHORTY!**

**Ed: WHO YOU CALLIN A SHRIMP SO SHORT THAT BUGS WON'T LAND ON HIM BECAUSE HE IS TO DAMN PUNY YOU CRAZY OLD HAG!**

**Me: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A SHRIVELED UP OLD RASIN YOU MINIRATURE SIZE BEAN!**

**Al: Hey everybody, it's me, Al. Sorry for my brother. He is a little sensitive about his height as you all know. Than again, giggle it is kind of funny... Oh and by the way, The fight went on for about another hour. It ended with them running out of puns so they just walked off. I think Ed went to transmute a cage for her and she went back to writing. I think she said something about getting him back for calling her old with some short puns... ANYWAY! REVIEW!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Knowledge

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. STOP ASKING DAMNIT!_

**Anyway, here's chapter 9. Sorry it took so long. I was having MAJOR writer's block. This was a hard chapter so YOU BETTER LIKE IT! Anyway, Enjoy!**

When Al woke up, he was in a completely different place. He was hurting both physically and emotionally. His older brother beat him up. Worst, though, his brother turned his back and walked out on him, just like his father did.

"Al! You're ok!" said a familiar voice. He looked up. It was Winry. "What happened to you? I was walking out to find you and I come across your unconscious ass lying in the middle of nowhere. What the hell were you think…" Winry began but stopped after looking at Al. His face was hung over and sad.

"Al? Where's Ed's body?" asked a worried Winry. She was hoping that he didn't do something stupid. "Al?"

"It's gone, Winry." Said Al. He was now beginning to cry. "He's gone. I turned him into a homunculus. I'm such an idiot!" yelled Al now hitting himself on the forehead.

Winry stopped his hand. Al looked up. Winry gave him a slap in the face. He was shocked at this. Winry usually had a wrench…

"Al, you just wanted your brother back. I understand, but how could you do this? You know now that you have to kill the one thing that you love! You should have thought about that!" said Winry. Al knew that she was holding back tears. There was a long moment of silence. Winry thought that she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. To her surprise, Al must have been thinking the same thing. He broke down crying.

"God, Winry! What have I done?" sobbed Al. Winry hugged him. He cried into her shoulder. He kept saying, "What have I done?" over and over. "It's okay, Al, it's okay..." said Winry softly. She started to rub his back as he cried more into her shoulder.

She let him cry for an hour before he had cried himself to sleep. She laid him down on the bed. She walked out, still sniffling. She plopped down on her bed. She thought, '_Ed…Why did you have to be so damn stubborn. You're dead. Now, Al brought you back only so you can be killed again. Ed…Why did you leave before I could tell you!' _She slowly drifted into sleep.

The next morning, Al decided that he would go out and look for his sin of a brother. He knew that it would be hard, but, he gripped the lock of hair in his hand, he knew what he had to do.

As he was walking, he thought about all of the times he had left his brother. _'So this is what it feels like when I walk out on brother. No wonder he comes looking for me. It's lonely.'_ He continued until he came to the train stop. He had to go see his teacher. He would need help finding Dante.

**I hope you guys like that chapter. I didn't know what to write so it might be a little weird. I was actually listening to the song Love by Keysha Cole. I LOVE that song! Anyway, please R&R! Ideas are helpful... or I might take even longer to make chapter 10! (NOOOOO) jk... but mabye I shouldn't joke. Anyway... R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Teacher

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. _

**Sorry people... this chapter is kinda short. I had MAJOR writer's block while writing this. Anyway, I hope ya like it though...**

On the long train ride, Al thought about all the times he and his brother had been on the train together. He thought about that one time a long time ago when the terrorists took over the train. Ed smashed his arm and Al had punched him. It was one of their first victories over evil.

As the train pulled up, Al got ready to get off. He walked to his teacher's house. He was dragging his feet. He really didn't want to go, because his teacher would probably beat him for what he did.

He knocked on the door. Izumi answered. "Al, how nice to see you! Where's Ed?" Al just stood there. He turned away. Izumi knew what that meant. "Come inside, Alphonse." Al followed her in.

"Alphonse, how did he die?" she asked. He told her about how Envy had hurt Ed's back and how Envy found Ed and Al out for a walk. How Envy had stabbed his brother. He started to cry as the memories came flooding his mind. Izumi just stood up and hugged him. The hugging stopped when Al told her about what he had done after that.

She slapped him across the face. Al was really expecting that so he didn't flinch on purpose. He knew that he deserved it. "So, you're looking for Dante?" asked Izumi.

"Yeah. Before he left, Envy took brother with him. They were going to Dante's. I know it." Said Al. He was now looking at his feet. Memories of his brother leaving him flooded his mind. Izumi saw this and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Al. We'll find him. I promise!" said Izumi.

A few days later, Izumi figured out that Dante was reduced to living in a warehouse not far from where she used to live. Immediately, Al and Izumi packed their things. They were headed off to find Edward.

"I hope you're okay, brother." Whispered Al to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

**There ya go! Chapter 10! as soon as I get a few LIKABLE reviews, I guess I could wait to update. hint hintwink wink Anyway thanks to hanjuuluver for the idea of sleeping on it. Anyway ideas are always ALWAYS appreciated and helpful... but I got the next 2 chapters already typed up and under docs, but I was thinking of starting another one...but I dunno...with school and everything... it might be hard...I guess I could do it during my World Civ aka. the most boooring history class ever to be taught. I have a hard time staying awake in that class... anyway the first 4 days of being a freshman REALLY SUCK! my vocal ensemble and acting classes are alright though...My vocal ensemble teacher says that I have a good voice...but I doubt that. I guess that this means that you guys like my story if I have already have been FORCED to write up untill chapter 12. See ya! oh and btw, R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Pride and Confusion

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA_

**Hey! Me again! Since my last chapter was SUPER short, I made this one my longest one. I think...ANYWAY, hope you like it! Oh and by the way...I'm not into scene dividers, but you guys can figure out where the scenes should be divided. Right?**

Meanwhile at Dante's house…

"So, Edward, you're the new Pride, huh?" said Dante with a smirk shooting across her face. She was still in the body of Lyra. "Yeah. What's it to you?" asked Ed. He desperately wanted to get out of there. He had his own plans. "I need you to do something for me." Said Dante. "Or do you want to go crying back to your little brother?" said Dante in a mocking tone.

"I don't give a damn what you want, but don't you ever call that bastard my brother!" yelled Ed. Rage was filling him.

"Ooh! The little pipsqueak's getting a little feisty eh?" said Envy. She began to laugh. Ed started getting more and more pissed.

"I hate him for turning me into a monster." Said Ed under his breath. He clenched his fists together. He dashed over to Envy and wrapped his hands around his neck. He squeezed so tightly that Envy lost that look on his face. "And, don't you ever call me pipsqueak!" yelled Ed before snapping Envy's neck and throwing him to the side creating a large crater in the wall.

Dante merely chuckled at this. "So, you really are the new Pride."

Envy slowly got up. "Why you…" started Envy before Dante cut him off. "Now, now, Envy, calm down. We don't want to mess with him. He's VERY powerful." Envy was astonished at the fact that Dante would say something like that. Especially to Edward. Ed walked out of the room.

"You're just going to let him go?" questioned Envy. "Don't worry, we'll see him soon." Said Dante with a mischievous smile crossing her lips.

"That's the place, Al." said Izumi. They had arrived at Dante's new "house" and were hiding in a bush. When Al saw Ed walk out of the building, his heart raced. He clenched the hair even tighter in his hands. Izumi knew that it would be hard for him.

"Al, give me some of the hair." Said Izumi. Al looked up at her. Her eyes filled with emotion. He nodded and gave her a part of the hair. When Ed got close, Al and Izumi jumped out at him.

"Al?" whispered Ed. "AL!" yelled Ed. He ran over to Al and gave him a BIG hug. Al was just plain confused. "Are you ok? I'm so glad to see you! I'm SOOOO sorry!" Ed was squeezing his brother so tightly that poor Al wasn't getting any oxygen. "Brother…I…can't…breathe…" panted out Al. Ed let Al go quite quickly. Izumi walked up. "So, Ed, what's with the nice act?"

"Teacher?" whispered Al, though he was wondering the same thing.

"Look, I don't want to be a homunculus. I'm just…well…I guess you could call it under-cover in a sense." Said Ed quite confused himself.

"Brother, I'm so sorry for doing this to you." Said Al. He was looking at the ground.

"Hey, Al, come now, it's not your fault. It was mine for being stupid. Anyway, I'm sorry for hurting you earlier. I had to make Envy believe that I was on his side, or he wouldn't have led me to Dante." Said Ed. He looked at Al who was now looking him square in the eye.

"Anyway, Dante and Envy are inside. I don't know how we're gonna beat them though…Dante's a cruel one she is. She just laughed when I killed Envy for calling me short." Al and Izumi were gawking at Ed. The last thing he said was just unbelievable. He had killed Envy.

"Well, we're never going to know unless we try right, Ed?" said Izumi feeling that she had been ignored for long enough. "Right. Let's go." Said Ed as they snuck over to the warehouse.

**Anyway, that was chapter 11! I hope you guys liked it! I wrote it during my World Civ class as I said I would. Anywayz, I alreay have chapter 12 under docs. so you better review if you want more! Come on...press the button...you know you wanna...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Heart

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. And since the idea of using his heart comes from Inuyasha, I don't own that either..._

**Hey! Me again! Thanks for all of your wonderous reviews. I hope you like this chapter! It's the 2nd longest chapter I've ever written! ENJOY!**

"Al, teacher, hide and don't come out no matter what! QUICKLY!" said Ed. Izumi and AL ran behind a bunch of boxes in the warehouse. Al could see Edward walking. Then he saw Dante.

"Back so soon, Pride?" she asked. Ed saw the look on her face and knew that she knew something. He knew he was in trouble. "Yeah. I got tired. So what?" said Ed pretending to know nothing and that nothing happened. Dante merely smiled.

"So, Edward, where are they?" asked Dante. '_Oh no! She knows! But how?_' thought Ed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do. You see, you can't hid it, Ed. I know that Al and your teacher are here. But where?" asked Dante. Ed knew that he was in serious trouble. Worse, Al was in trouble.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Lied Ed. Dante just sighed and took out a large reddish ball. "What the hell is that?" asked Ed. Al and Izumi were wondering the same thing.

Dante just smiled and squeezed the ball tightly in her hand. Ed suddenly fell to his knees in pain. He was gasping in pain, clutching his chest. It was worse than applying automail.

"Brother…" started Al as he started to get up and run to his brother's side. Izumi stopped him and held his shoulder. "No, Al. If you do, you'll break your promise to Ed." Al understood. He sat back down.

"Tell me where they are and the pain will stop!" yelled Dante. "I'll…never…tell…you!" panted Ed. Dante just squeezed harder causing Ed to scream.

Al was having a hard time watching his brother being tortured. '_Brother! Please! Hold on! Ed's screams get louder as Dante squeezes harder Brother! PLEASE! _Al thought.

_'Edward, come on! Hang in there! Fight it! GET UP! FIGHT!' _thought Izumi.

"If you can hear us, I hold in my very hand, Edward's heart." Said Dante finally loosening her grip. Ed stopped screaming as much. _'_My heart?' "If you want it, come out and get it!" yelled Dante.

"No, Al! Don't!" yelled Ed. Dante stopped scanning the room and glared at Ed. "You should just keep your mouth shut." She squeezed the ball once again causing Ed to double over in pain.

"Brother!" yelled Al as he ran out to go to his brother's side. "Al! You…fool! Why…did…you…come…out?" panted Ed. His heart was still being squeezed by Dante. She saw Al and loosened her grip. Ed gulped in some air and finally relaxed. "Brother? Are you ok?" asked Al. Ed started to stand up.

"Where's teacher?" Ed started scanning the room.

"I'm right here, Edward." Said Izumi coming out from behind some boxes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I guess." Said Ed now rubbing the spot that was previously being engulfed with pain. "Well, well, it's a little family reunion!" said Dante mockingly. "Dante…why you…" started Al before she cut him off.

"Now, now, don't go saying something your BROTHER will regret." Al stopped dead in his tracks. It was true. He DIDN'T want his brother's heart to be squeezed again. "Give me his heart, Dante." demanded Al.

"Not on your life, Al." said Dante.

"But you said…"

"I said come out and GET it."

"Why you…" said Al as he began to walk toward her.

"Sorry, our meeting, unfortunately, has to be cut short." Dante pulled out another ball, but threw it on the floor. The ground started to shake and the celing started to cave in.

"Let's go!" said Ed.

**HEY! Did you like it? I hope you did. It took FOREVER for me to figure out what to write for this particular chapter. I actually wrote this chapter while falling asleep during my World Civ class again. I also wrote some during my Algebra class. I don't really pay any attention to what the teacher is saying. Like we'll ever use Algebra in our lives? YEAH RIGHT! Anyway, R&R please! Come on...you know you wanna...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Defeat

_Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist because if I did, Ed would be in love with ME! NOT WINRY!_

**Hey! This is the last chapter! I know! Sad... I wasn't sure weather I was going to make a chapter 14, or even a sequel. I finally agreed that I will do a sequel. I hope you guys like this chapter though... IT TOOK ME 2 WHOLE CLASSES TO WRITE THIS! SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT! Enjoy!**

"Let's go!" said Ed.

"Alright." Replied Al. They ran out of the building together. When they were out of harm's way, they looked back and saw the building collapse. "Teacher, are you okay? Teacher!" yelled Ed. He couldn't find her. He ran back to the collapsed building. "Teacher? Teacher!" He ran around frantically searching the warehouse.

He looked up and saw a figure in the dust. "Teacher?" As the figure got closer, he realized that it was 2 figures and one was holding something. When the dust cleared, Ed saw Dante holding Izumi. She was unconscious. "So, Edward, do you want to save your teacher? All you have to do is kill Envy. But before you do that…"

Dante bent down and clapped her hands and activated the transmutation circle that Ed was standing on. Ed fell to his knees. He started throwing up the red stones. "BROTHER!" yelled Al as he ran down to try and help him, but Dante transmuted a cage around him. "BROTHER!" yelled Al again.

After all the stones were emptied from his stomach, Ed slowly got up. "So, where's Envy?" He started looking around. "Right here, chibi!" yelled Envy as he swooped down and kicked Ed into the wall. He slowly got up to charge at Envy. He quickly transmuted his arm into a blade and stabbed him through the heart. Envy stopped dead in his tracks. '_What the hell! I can't move!_' He looked down. He was in the middle of a transmutation circle. '_Shit_'

Ed jumped out of the circle. He clapped his hands and activated the circle. Dante had a cross look on her face. Envy's wound never completely healed, so as soon as the light faded, he fell to the ground and bled to death.

Ed turned and ran toward the cage that Al was in. He broke the steel with alchemy. '_DUAH! Why didn't I think of that?_' thought Al as he hit his palm into his head. Ed helped Al slowly get up only to have his chest start throbbing again. He yelled out as he fell to his knees, hunched over and gasping in pain.

"BROTHER!" yelled Al. He turned Ed onto his back. "Hold on, brother! Just hold on!" said Al. He slowly and gently put Ed's head on the ground. He stood up and charged at Dante.

'_Fool._' Thought Dante as she squeezed harder causing Ed to scream louder. She was concentrating on Al, but before she could do anything, a spear flew out of nowhere and stabbed her through her heart. She looked up and saw that Al, the person that she thought had killed her, just as stunned as she was. As she fell, she saw Ed and a hole next to him where HE transmuted the spear. She finally closed her eyes. She was finally dead.

The red ball dropped and as soon as it did, it disappeared. Ed felt a THUMP in his chest. His heart had been returned. He let out a sigh of relief. Al knew that he was okay.

Ed stood up and ran toward Izumi. "Teacher? Are you all right? Say something!" She slowly opened her eyes. Both boys let out a sigh of relief. "What happened to Dante?" asked Izumi seeing her dead body on the ground. "Brother killed her. She was out of control! Oh yeah! Brother killed Envy too!" exclaimed Al.

All of a sudden, a piercing scream filled the room. Al and Izumi looked and saw that it was Ed. He was rolling on his back vigorously whipping his head. "Brother!" yelled Al. He moved next to his brother and held his head up to keep him from hitting it on the hard ground. "What's wrong with him?" asked Al. "LOOK!" cried Izumi. She turned Ed over. The marks that were previously there were disappearing. They looked where the ouroborus was supposed to be. Even that disappeared.

Ed finally calmed down. The marks and symbols were all gone. He could breathe again. "Brother? Are you alright?" asked Al. Ed looked up. "Am I… human?" asked Ed. "Only one way to find out." He transmuted his arm into a blade and cut his good arm. He winced a little but as the cut didn't heal, he smiled. "So I am back to normal. I guess the heart was the only thing keeping me dead. Maybe the gate let me live because I killed Dante." Thought Ed as he ripped off a piece of his shirt and covered the wound.

"How did you kill Envy?" asked Izumi. Al was wondering the same thing. "Dante kept a bone that belonged to their child. I took it from her and put it into my automail which reminds me…" Ed opened the plate of his automail and removed a bone. He dropped it and then smashed it with his left foot.

"I guess all that's left now is to kill the other homunculus." Said Al with a frown. "Yes, Al, but let's save that for another day. After all, life is precious. I should know!" laughed Ed. Al didn't find it as funny though, because he was the reason that he had died in the first place. He frowned a bit. Ed saw this.

"Al, it's not your fault that I died. It was mine for being reckless. And that bastard Envy's too. I killed him. Now lets move forward. Like I said, 'life is precious'." Al nodded. The 3 of them walked away leaving broken down warehouse behind.

**Anyway, like I said, this is the last chapter. I hope you guys like my sequel. I'm not sure what to call it. I'll give the summary though if you want! **

**Summary: After Ed gets back to normal, he and Al continue their quest to kill all of the homunculus. Will they succed? Or will something happen that changes their lives forever. Find out! Sequel to Final Farewell. **

**There you go! If you guys have ideas of what I should call it, please tell me along with your reviews. I really need help. Anyway, thank you to hanjuuluver for always reviewing and to my friend Maria whos name I forgot...SORRY MARIA! Anyway, let me know! I'll write the story as soon as I get a good title. R&R!**


End file.
